hogwarts_school_of_witchcraft_and_wikians_fanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 2: Dueling Club
Chapter 2: ''Dueling Club'' Two months passed after the Leon nose-breaking incident. Dark finally forgave Leon a month in, and Leon was still very cautious around her. Leon, TF, Phy, Dark, and the Ravenclaw formed a circle of friendship throughout the houses. Besides that, something major happened. Hogwarts did a permanent exchange program where Beauxbatons School and Hogwarts. A student named Loenev, whom TF constantly thought had veela blood in her, attracted many students- even when she wore carrots as earings. In particular, three candidates were competing for her affections. Leon, the Ravenclaw, Dianted- a cruel Gryffindor, and Conker the Hufflepuff. Loenev was sorted into Ravenclaw, to Conker’s dismay. A Dueling Club meeting was announced, a club Dark forced the rest to sign up for, and they went to the meeting. “What do you think we’re all going to do?” A Slytherin student asked another Slytherin student. “Not sure.” The other shrugged. “Welcome, one and all!” Professor Duke Wemings of Defense Against the Dark Arts walked up to the podium, “Welcome to Dueling Club!” “Yes, welcome indeed! I’m sure you’ll all enjoy it!” said Percival Wemings of Astronomy. “So, we decided-” “To start a tournament-” “And review all you know!” The Wemings said in unison, “We have the set-ups on this list on the podium, but before that, watch us duel. We mean wizard’s duel- just to clarify, Mister Leon.” Duke Wemings added the last part. Leon sheepishly put his fists in his pockets. “Alright, on 1...2...3...begin!” Duke Wemings readied himself, “Wingardium Leviosa!” Percival Wemings managed to counter with the Jelly-Legs Curse, though Duke Wemings’s Levitation Charm ended up winning in the end. “See- it’s as easy at that,” Duke Wemings smiled gently. “Yes, very easy...you know, when you’re not playing against the master of Defense Against the Dark Arts,” Percival Wemings said. “Thank you for the compliment, Percival,” Duke Wemings replied, grinning, “you were a pretty good dueler, as well. You know full well you could have gotten this post, if your love wasn’t for Astronomy. Anyway, when we call your name, ready your wand and walk here. First up, we have...Loenev of Ravenclaw House and Dark of Hufflepuff House!” “Ready yourselves, misses,” Percival Wemings said warmly, “And...we’re off!” “Go, Loenev!” Leon cheered. “Why are you cheering for Loenev?” TF asked skeptically, “I’m sure she’s nice and all...but we barely know her.” “Yeah, but she’s hot and does not kick me in the face and send me to hospital wings- besides I still have a chance-” “Look at Dianted, and look at yourself.” TF said slowly, “And to top that, Conker can play the guilt game. Will she really choose you?” “Let me dream, TF!” Leon sobbed. “No,” TF said simply. “Die.” Leon said under his breath. “Pardon?” TF asked Leon, seemingly interested in what he said. “Nothing- nothing at all!” Leon put on a fake smile. “No, I heard it- just making sure I was right, and I could tell from your lie-” “I am not lying!” Leon said as his eye twitched. “Sure, just don’t expect me to help you write up any papers for History of Magic any time soon.” TF smiled in victory. While Leon sobbed some more, Loenev and Dark both just barely began after Percival & Duke Wemings were asked to demonstrate a proper “Wingardium Leviosa”. Loenev started off with the Curse of the Bogies, while Dark tried to go for the Levitation Charm. Soon Loenev’s wand began to lose power as she lost focus due to Dianted’s constant flirting from the sidelines, which she tried her best to ignore. In the end, Dark won the duel and Loenev just glared at Dianted. “Yay!” Dark cheered. “Congrats Dark,” Phy nodded curtly in approval. “Yeah, congrats,” Dianted was busy looking at Nano getting smacked by Loenev and grinning- trying to hold in the laughter. Shortly after time was running a bit short, Duke Wemings suggested the idea that more duels happen at one and that him and Percival walk around to see the fair play. The match ups were: Phy vs. Leon, TF vs. their Ravenclaw friend, Dianted vs. Conker, and a couple of others. “Ready, Leon?” Phy asked. “Yeah, let’s go- but, we both know who is going to win, right?” Leon smirked smugly. “Me? Yeah, we know. Alright, let’s go. Incendio!” Phy said calmly, yawning. “Flipendo!” Leon shouted in retaliation, and then an idea sparked, “Phy, your shoes untied!” “What- oh, thanks-” “Flipendo!” Leon said, perfectly executing the Knockback Jinx, sending Phy flying into a wall. Meanwhile, TF and Dianted began their duel. “Good luck, and may the best student win,” TF said. “Right,” The Ravenclaw smirked, “Wingardium Leviosa!” “Expelliarmus!” TF said at once and almost instantly knocked the Ravenclaw’s wand out of his hand, “The Levitation Charm isn’t really that powerful, you know…” “How did you learn the Disarming Charm in class- we haven’t learned that yet!” The Ravenclaw demanded. “Professor Flitwick offered to show me a couple extra spells after seeing my aptitude for the subject- if you want I could pull a few strings and make you see his dancing cupcakes in the cupboard? They’re pretty great.” TF said kindly. “Yeah, I’m up for that.” The Ravenclaw replied. And finally, Dianted and Conker- TF noticed the Ravenclaw and Conker looked like twins, but with different in personality and house- squared off. “I was always the better one- and still am! Am I not, Conker?” Dianted said in a taunting tone, "Our childish duels as kids- Nano may bear witness to that." "Who's Nano?" Leon asked absent-mindedly. "Me," The Ravenclaw from their friendship circle frowned, "We've been friends for a while now- none of you knew my name? "Well, I did, at the very least," TF said kindly, "I did tell Leon one or two times, but he's bad with names...not sure about Dark." "I'm a unicorn!" Dark skipped around the room, ignoring the conversation. “Yeah, but,” Conker frowned, not knowing what to say next. “This will be easy- and then Loenev will fall straight into my arms! Ahh, my beloved Loenev...so sweet and fair-” “Sh-shut up! She doesn’t like you- that’s why she smacked you!” Conker snapped. “Ahh, yes, yes,” Dianted said slowly, “she’s playing hard to get- against the well-known romantic, I might add- plus I’m of a better house. You? You’re Hufflepuff- you’re not going to get anyone, unless you’re like Cedric Diggory...and those heroic noble men come rare as of late.” “You’re talking too formal- stop- let me understand-” “I have no need to slow down my formal manner of speech for someone so...slow,” Dianted smirked, “now shall we duel? You’re wasting my time- we’re the last people left. I would wish you good luck- but you’re going to need more than that when I’m finished with you. And then, Hufflepuff House will know its place.” “Excuse me?!” Dark said in a rage, and had to be held back by Leon, Phy, TF, and Nano. “You heard right- you Hufflepuff are all the same,” Dianted smirked, and then winked at Loenev who refused to acknowledge him, “Ahh, hard to get. I will get her soon- she will melt like chocolate under my presence. Anyways, where were we- ah, yes- Rictusesempra!” “Wingar-” But it was too late- Dianted’s spell had reached him and made Conker drop to the floor, laughing. “That was a great display, it was-” Duke said. “But we’re going to have to take points for your harsh words against Hufflepuff- I’m thinking-” Percival followed up. “15?” They both said in unison, “Oh, yes, 15 from Gryffindor it is.” Dianted didn’t care, as long as he advanced, and tried to trip Conker as he ran out of the room in tears- with Nano feeling seemingly bad for the man who looked quite like him. “Alright, so, our next match-ups are...Leon and TF! Dark and Dianted-” Percival was surprised by the rudeness in the following question- a question which interrupted a Professor. “That’s all I need to know,” Dianted said smugly, “Can we get on with it, already?” “No,” Duke Wemings answered gently, “but one more peep out of you and I’ll talk to Jason about arranging a very special detention.” This shut Dianted up for the rest of the match-ups, with everyone cheering for Duke Wemings in that “argument”. TF and Nano both looked worried about Conker, though Dark and Leon assured them everything would be fine. "Why do you care about Conker anyway, Nano?" Leon asked, "Whenever we got near him, you dragged us away." "It's- it's nothing," Nano said, dismissively. “And that is all- so ready your wands! And remember our agreement Dianted,” Duke Wemings smiled, “I will hold up to my end of the deal, should you do yours. Therefore, I’d advise no bad words about Hufflepuff- nor Ravenclaw- nor Slytherin House. Got it?” “Y-yes, Professor!” Dianted yelped. “Good, good.” “So, TF,” Leon smiled weakly, “Could I just win?” “You’ll have to earn it,” TF replied promptly. “Fine, though, you leave me no choice. Let’s get ready and...Flipendo!” “Expelliarmus!” TF replied yawning, as he read a book about the Chudley Cannons. “Seriously, you support the Cannons? TF, have I taught you nothing?” Leon shaked his head in disappointment, “The Magpies are way better!” “Sure, sure, each to their own taste though. Now let me enjoy my reading while you exercise your spells,” TF replied in a calm manner which unnerved Leon. “Seriously- it’s like-” The idea popped back into Leon’s head, “TF, your shoe’s untied!” “It isn’t...Phy warned me about your trick-” “Phy, why?!” Leon cried miserably. “Anyways, this is really holding up my reading so-” TF tossed the book gently aside and then concentrated all his energy into the duel- which took Leon out. “Aw,” Leon said sadly, “Oh, well, I think it was good enough to get past round 1. I’m sure Loenev will be impressed by that- that is, if I outdo Dianted…” “I don’t think you will, unless Dark can pull on a comeback on that twit.” TF said, his eyes pointing to their match, “Come on Dark!” “I’m trying-” Dark said with all her remaining strength not in the duel. “Ha, stupid little Huffle-” Unluckily for Dianted, Professor Duke Wemings was passing by. “I see.” Duke Wemings said quietly, “Ah, well, then, you’re disqualified- and go to Jason- tell him I sent you. He should have received my owl and has a very special present for you.” “Oh no,” Dianted cried, “Please- no-” “I’m sorry? I appear to have gone temporarily deaf.” Duke Wemings grinned, which caused Dianted to walk out in fury. “As for you Dark, you progress into the next round,” Duke Wemings shook her hand, “Congratulations!” “Yay!” Dark cheered. The next few matches resulted in narrow wins for Dark and easy victories and triumphs for TF, who had since the third match against Ravenclaw Housemate, Miles Free, had been regarded Tournament Favorite. The time finally came for the final duel between Dark of Hufflepuff House and TF of Ravenclaw House. “Ready yourselves,” Percival Wemings said calmly, “And...go-” “Wemings!” A man with a glorious mustache, one of the two men in Hogwarts with glorious mustaches, ran up to the Wemings, “Duke, Percival!” “Ah, what is it Professor Ramsey?” Both Wemings inquired. “There’s some animal there- hide me!” Professor Ramsey cried in a corner. “Honestly, Geoff,” Professor Seamus Finnigan walked in behind Ramsey, with Professor Burns, “You’re a bit like Dung- or so Harry told me. So, let’s just go take them on then?” “No-- that’s not why I’m cowering in a corner- it might be the end of Hogwarts! The end of-” Professor Ramsey stopped himself from cursing, “Err, you know that one Hufflepuff first-year whose brother is a major jerk, right?” “Yes?” Professors Finnigan and Wemings replied slowly in unison. “What about him?” Professor Finnigan asked. “He’s dead as d-” Professor Ramsey stopped himself from cursing by usage of the same word again, “Well, I mean, not really dead...but we can’t apparate there- he’s doomed! It got him!” Professors Finnigan, Duke Wemings, and Percival Wemings all looked at each other- each pale. “TF, Dark, I trust we could finish this another time?” Duke Wemings asked, smiling through his paleness, “It’s a bit of an incident, really-” “Aw! But I want-” Dark cried out. “It’s- it’s fine Professor Wemings, we understand,” TF said quickly to shut Dark up, “Though- is there any chance we could come with you? If not to participate- just to observe?” “I’m afraid-” “Let the two go, they seemed well enough to hold their own if they got this far,” Professor Burnie Burns spoke up, “I think they could benefit from this?” “I’m not sure it’s the safest-” “Of course it’s not safe, but it is also beneficial to their learning,” Burnie replied, “Also I think we should bring Leon. He’s muggle-born, so some hands-on Magical Creatures view might help him out on the subject- Professor Haywood tells me he’s doing poorly. Same with the Slytherin- though he’s a Half-Blood, he was raised by Muggles- so he’s also not doing that great.” "And what about me?" Nano frowned. "What about you?" Professor Burns asked, "Oh, right- yeah, him too." Nano looked unassured. “If they die though, we’re closed for good!” Professor Ramsey argued back, “Ugh- I need firewhiskey to calm my nerves…” “That can wait, can’t it?” Professor Finnigan asked. “Yeah- I’m talking for after,” Professor Ramsey clarified, “So, Duke, Percival- your final thoughts?” “Oh...fine, they can come along...just don’t get separated.” Percival and Duke Wemings gave in to the pleading of Leon and Dark, and Professor Burns’s testimony for them. “Sweet!” Leon cried in cheer. Professors: Seamus Finnigan, Duke Wemings, Percival Wemings, Burnie Burns, and Geoff Ramsey walked in front of the quad-ruo of Leon, Phy, TF, Nano, and Dark where they ran into Professor Ryan Haywood who came walking back from the Forbidden Forest. “And just what were you doing out there?” Professor Burns demanded, “Some weird animal thing came into the school- wait, was it you?” “What? Don’t be crazy- that’s my job as Mad King,” Professor Haywood explained calmly, “I was visiting Edgar and bringing some carrots with me. Professor Longbottom came along, though he went through another route- haven’t seen him since we’ve seen Edgar.” “Oh, alright then,” Professor Burns quickly calmed down, “Come along with us, though- we’ll need your help in identifying it.” “Will do.” Professor Haywood complied. “You don’t think it could have been Professor Longbottom, do you?” Dark whispered to the other 4. “Doubt it,” Phy said, “He fought in the Battle of Hogwarts on our side, was friends with the legendary- and still legendary, Harry Potter, and was an auror. I just don’t see someone who has done so much good, doing this- unless it was accidental…” “Yeah, but he was mean to me,” Dark frowned. “Maybe it was because, oh, I don’t know, you broke my nose!” Leon said snarkily. “And I will do it again if you don’t shut up!” Dark threatened Leon. “Will you two be quiet? We’re not here to argue.” TF sighed, “You guys do that almost everyday, anyway. Right, Phy?” “It’s true,” Phy yawned from being tired of their fighting. “Fine…” They both grumbled. “Ah, yes, we’re almost there.” Percival Wemings told the students warmly. There they heard a voice. “Help! ACK-” “Conker!” Everyone shouted at the same time. And then they heard a splat.